America
by hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji
Summary: A fan fiction based off of America's history and head canons. Follow Alfred and Alex as they grow up and become their own nation. Various pairings, nyotalia, warnings at the beginning of each chapter. Rating might go up.


**Prologue**

The four children gathered around their mother, all talking at a rapid speed.

"_Are you okay, mama?"_

"_Mama, you look sick!"_

"_What's wrong, mama?"_

"_Mama, Mama, what happened?"_

The woman smiled. She loved her children, she really did. They were wonderful. But she just couldn't tell them. They were too young to understand. Why did their Mama have to leave them? But she knew she had to. She really had no choice in the matter—she was dying. They wouldn't understand that. The four siblings clung to her legs and pulled on her clothes, though only two of them were still asking if she was okay.

Native America's voice was soft as she spoke. "Come on now, it's time to sleep."

Protests filled the air, all of them speaking again.

She managed to get them settled down and began to sing quietly to them as she did every night. After they were asleep, she kissed each of their foreheads, knowing it would be the last time she saw them.

* * *

The children hid in the bushes, occasionally peeking over the top or through the branches to see four men walking around, speaking in a language they had never heard before. Where was Mama? Why wasn't she making the bad guys go away? The oldest of the siblings decided he'd have to save them all.

The youngest lost her balance and fell backwards, causing the bushes to make noise and the four men look their way.

The oldest jumped out as the men neared them, yelling at them to stop. They did as he said, but because they didn't understand a word he was saying, not because he told them to stop. The boy grinned, satisfied. The older middle child moved out from behind the bush, as well as their younger siblings. They all looked at each other, feeling afraid as the four men in front of them began to speak again. One of them—a man with messy blonde hair and green eyes that reminded all of the children of the forest on a sunny day—leaned down to their height and asked them something.

What did he say? The oldest slowly asked him what he had said, but the man just let out a sigh and stood up again. "They don't speak English, it appears."

"Maybe French?" The one with long and curly blonde hair kneeled down this time, saying something softly.

* * *

"America… America…" the British man looked at the two children in front of him.

The both stated at him curiously, then at each other. He looked thoughtful as he paced, saying their name over and over again. He then turned to them, a smile crossing his face as he sat down.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm thinking of human names for you two," the green eyes stared at the boy, "Alfred. Your name will be Alfred Jones," Arthur looked at Alfred' sister, "And Alexandrea Jones."

* * *

Alfred bounced up and down on the dock and Alex stood still; the only thing moving was her arm because she was holding Alfred's hand. The British mad appeared in the crowd and Alex had to keep Alfred from running straight to their parental figure. When Arthur reached them, he leaned down and scooped the children into his arms.

* * *

**It's only the prologue, so the chapters will get longer as we go. This is going to be all about America's history. So, yeah.**

**Headcanons for this chapter:**

**-Native America slowly became sicker as more and more explorers and foreign settlers came to her lands. When the countries themselves started coming as well, it made her too sick to do very much, and England coming basically killed her.**

**-Fem!America's name is Alexandrea because Arthur felt it was a proper name for a young lady.**

**-Alexandrea didn't appear excited to see England at the end of this chapter because she knew she'd get scolded for acting like Alfred did since it's not 'lady-like'.**

**Mm, I think that's all for this chapter. The next chapter will involve the French and Indian War and how much both America and Canada had to go through experiencing war affecting their bodies for the first time.**


End file.
